Master Roshi
Master Roshi (武天老師, Muten Rōshi), also known as the "Turtle Hermit", is an ancient, elderly, smart, and perveted martial artist and is the character to invent the trademark, legendary Kamehameha, with many people using the move. Though he seems frail, he is a great warrior. Master Roshi trained Grandpa Gohan Gohan, Ox-King, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha. His home, named Kame House, is a shack on a small isolated island, serves as a gathering place for his friends. He is both the archetypal wise old man and a dirty old man, the latter being typical of shōnen manga. He is bald, with a thick fu man chu, and a thick beard. Master Roshi wears beach clothes or a martial arts suit and a Turtle Shell on his back. He usually wields a walking stick. His companions are usually Oolong, Turtle, and Launch. His disguise is usually Jackie Chun who defeated Goku in the World Martial Arts Tournament in Dragon Ball Origins. Name and Origin The character is commonly referred to as "Master Roshi". The Japanese word roshi (老師) translates to the Chinese word for "Teacher" (lǎoshī), so his real name may simply be "Master" and the "Roshi" may be just a suffix. Master Roshi also goes by other titles. Most frequently, he is also known as Turtle Hermit. When wishing to act anonymously, Master Roshi has adopted the name Jackie Chun (a parody of martial arts master Jackie Chan). Master Roshi's first appearance is in chapter/issue #3 of the manga. His name in the English anime adaptation is a phonetic adaptation of that title: Master Roshi. Some fans find it humorous that this adaptation translates to "Master Old Teacher", or simply "Master Master". Personality Master Roshi is over 300 years old at the start of the series, and provides various stories to explain his longevity. He is a very lecherous pervert and is constantly watching young women on television in his spare time or looking at dirty magazines. He even accepts a bribe from the young teen Bulma, to show him her panties in exchange for a Dragon Ball early in the series (and got a very big surprise, as Bulma unknowingly was not wearing any panties when she exposed herself). Master Roshi constantly tries to molest any remotely sexy woman he can get close enough to; usually Bulma or Launch in Dragon Ball. He firmly believes that he is the ultimate stud and very, very cool, even though his fashion sense and mannerisms seem to be at least a few generations out of style. Despite his skirt-chasing antics, Master Roshi is still a very wise and kind-hearted person who loves those around him like his own grandchildren. He openly enjoys life and its simple pleasures, but is willing to die for an honorable cause if necessary. Despite being noted by Turtle in the chapter "Kame-sennin's Basho-sen" that Master Roshi has consumed the "immortality elixir", Roshi dies when attempting to utilize the Evil Containment Wave against King Piccolo, which shows that the elixir grants immortality, but not invulnerability. He appears in most of the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z movies, usually as comic relief in the films. After the fight against Majin Buu, Master Roshi left his old sunglasses, and went to more futuristic ones. *There are conflicting statements in the Dragon Ball anime as to whether or not Roshi actually drank the immortality elixir. Though many references are made to him being immortal, he tells Tien in Episode 110, " Piccolo Closes In", that there is no such thing as a potion which grants immortality. This statement occurs right after we see King Piccolo swallow the 4 star and 1 star Dragon Balls. Relevance and Occupation Master Roshi lives on a small island with a house built on it, known as Kame House; here, he trains his students. Master Roshi is known as the "Turtle Hermit", due to the heavy turtle shell that he and his students wear on their backs for weight training. At the beginning of Dragon Ball, he is the strongest fighter on Earth (with a power level of 139). However, his Power Level pales in comparison to any of the Z Fighters later in the series. Before Dragon Ball Z, Roshi was a celebrity on Earth for his martial arts skill, literally to the point where he was able to get Tien Shinhan off the hook for a murder accusation just by his personal endorsement. In Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, however, his fame seems to be long forgotten, probably due to the emergence of Mr. Satan, who is now the biggest celebrity in the world. By the time of Dragon Ball GT, he seems to be enjoying semi retirement and first appears while holidaying in West City (i.e. trying to feel up as many girls as possible). Graduates of Master Roshi's training often include the kanji for "Turtle" ("Kame") 亀 on their dogi. Biography Early Life Master Roshi, the younger brother of Fortuneteller Baba, was trained by the great master Mutaito a few hundred years before the beginning of Dragon Ball. He was the first one of many to climb the ridiculously tall Korin Tower and train under the legendary Korin. It took Master Roshi 3 years to catch Korin and obtain the Sacred Water, which was rumored to tremendously increase one's strength and speed, but in reality, it is just regular water. Before King Piccolo's rampage on Earth, Master Roshi and Shen were rivals, but later on, Shen turned over a new leaf and they became friends. The two fought side by side against King Piccolo's demons, as shown in the anime. When the two students and their master Mutaito lost the battle, Mutaito said to both of them that he would return someday with a way to defeat King Piccolo. Shen lost his faith to his master and reverted back to his evil way of thinking, using the logic that good wasn't enough to defeat King Piccolo, and he left. Roshi, meanwhile, fled to the mountains while many more innocent people were being killed. Several years later, Mutaito returned to Roshi; by then, most of Earth's population was gone. In the second battle with King Piccolo, Master Roshi painfully witnessed his master die when Mutaito used the Evil Containment Wave technique on King Piccolo to seal him in an Electric Rice Cooker. Afterwards, Roshi dropped the Electric Rice Cooker into the deepest depths of the ocean. He would go on to establish the Turtle School based on Mutaito's teaching. After fifty years, Master Roshi mastered a unique attack of his own invention, called the Kamehameha. He was also Gohan's and Ox-King's original martial arts instructor. Dragon Ball Meeting Goku After his friend Turtle had been lost for a whole year, Roshi was taken to the people who brought him back which were a kid named Goku and a woman named Bulma. Roshi ended up giving his Flying Nimbus to Goku and was surprised that he was pure-hearted and able to ride it. Roshi also got to see under Bulma's night gown in exchange for his three star Dragon Ball. When returning back to his house he saw that the Emperor Pilaf and his minions raided his house looking for the Dragon Ball which he gave away. While Pilaf and his minions asked for help to pushing his ship back in the water to catch them, Roshi poked a hole in it causing Pilaf to sink to the bottom. A few days later, Goku returned with the Ox-King's daughter Chi-Chi to borrow the Bansho Fan to put out the flames on Fire Mountain. Unfortunately for them he threw it away when he accidently got it messy from using it as a placemat but decided to use Baby Gamera to fly over to Fire Mountain and put out the flames using the MAX Power Kamehameha in exchange to touch Bulma's breasts. When he was finished putting out the flames he saw Goku deciding to try the Kamehameha on a car and destroyed it, being surprised that he can manage to do an attack that took him decades to Master Roshi decided to take Goku in as his student after Goku was finished with his quest gathering the Dragon Balls. Training Goku and Krillin When Goku returned to Roshi's house to start his training, Roshi had Goku find him a female companion. After Goku failed to find him a decent woman, a former Orin Temple student named Krillin came and requested to train under Roshi as well. After being bribed with Dirty Magazines, Roshi decided to allow him to train under him with Goku if they could bring him a beautiful girl. They later brought back Launch. Roshi packed up his house in a capsule and moved the party over to his special Training Island. He made Goku and Krillin wear Turtle Shells as he put them through tough and strange physical training, which began at 4:30 A.M. and included early morning milk delivery, tilling land bare handed, construction work and even studying. After eight months had passed, Roshi brought them to Papaya Island to participate in the annual 21st World Martial Arts Tournament and test out their new strength. Master Roshi entered the tournament himself in disguise as "Jackie Chun" (an obvious parody of Jackie Chan) in order to make sure that his students would not win; he did this so that they would still feel challenged and would not become overconfident. Roshi easily won the elimination rounds and was matched against Yamcha (one of Goku's friends from his quest finding the Dragon Balls) and defeated him. Next, Roshi was matched with Krillin in the semi-final. Krillin who tried to distract him by throwing panties into arena, but failed and Roshi still won. When Goku beat Nam in his semi-final match, Roshi read Nam's mind and helped him out by giving him a storage capsule to fill with free water for his village. In exchange, Roshi had Nam pose as Master Roshi in the crowd to convince Yamcha that Jackie Chun and Master Roshi were not the same person. Roshi fought Goku in the final match. When Goku looked at the full moon, he turned into a Great Ape, and Roshi was forced to destroy the moon to restore Goku back to his original form. Ultimately, Roshi just barely won, as he had slightly more energy than Goku. Once the tournament was over, Roshi taught Goku that there is always someone better out there and that he should never think of himself as the best. Having said this, Roshi decided that Goku should go out into the world and begin a journey of his own. Fighting the Red Ribbon Army Roshi went back to Kame House with Krillin so they can continue training. After a few days Goku returned with Bulma to get a Submarine that he let them borrow in exchange for Bulma's Micro Band. When Launch returned from getting groceries, Roshi decide to use the Micro Band to his advantage and draw her a bath so he can spy on her but Launch transformed into her hostile state threatening to shoot him if he doesn't do what she says. Captain Dark of the Red Ribbon Army had his troops come to his island to retrieve the dragon balls that Goku left behind and to make him build a radar for the Red Ribbon Army thinking that he was a scientist that gave him the radar. Roshi easily defeated the troops and Captain Dark. When Goku, Bulma and Krillin returned they gave Roshi an expensive diamond they found in the cave when retrieving their third Dragon Ball. Launch who was still in her bad form took the diamond and left while General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army used his psychic powers to tie up everybody while he took the Dragon Balls and left a bomb to blow everybody up. They were saved when Launch returned in her good form and freed Goku to get rid of the bomb. While the Red Ribbon Army were left being Goku's problem, Roshi had his Micro Band conviscated from Bulma because of the perverted tricks he tried. While everybody seemed to be relaxing for the time being Bulma made a scout plane that revealed that Goku was heading straight for the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters which they thought would be suicide. Roshi had Bulma contact Yamcha and bring a plane so they can catch up with Goku and help him in his risky fight. When they made it to the base, Goku had already defeated the Red Ribbon Army shocking Roshi even more on how powerful Goku has become. He even said that Goku could be even stronger than him. Family Reunion Roshi and the others went back to Kame House after retrieving Goku from his victory over the Red Ribbon Army. Seeing that the last Dragon Ball's location was unknown Roshi pointed them in the direction of his older sister, the Fortuneteller Baba to have her reveal the position for them. Later on Goku came and grabbed Master Roshi and Bulma and took them to Fortuneteller Baba's Palace as part of a plan Krillin had. While Yamcha was facing an invisible man named See-Through, Krillin pulled Bulma's shirt down showing Roshi her bear breasts causing his nose to bleed and spray onto the Invisible Man revealing his position to Yamcha and be easily defeated. Roshi followed the rest of the gang and spectate the battles that Baba had them fight for her to tell them where the Dragon Ball was. After being impressed with seeing Goku defeat Bandages the Mummy and Spike the Devil Man at the Devil's Toilet, Goku had to fight a mysterious fighter that seemed familiar to both Goku and Roshi. When Goku won the mysterious fighter revealed himself to be Goku's Grandpa Gohan who Baba brought back from Otherworld for the day. When Goku retrieved the last ball, Bulma convinced Roshi to take on Yamcha as his student and began training for the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Return of an Old Rival Three years later, Roshi enters the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament under his alias of Jackie Chun again. At the tournament gates he meets his old rival Master Shen the crane hermit who decided to enter his students because he heard the news of Roshi's students getting far in the last tournament. Jackie Chun makes it past the preliminaries and in the quarter finals is put up against Man-Wolf who is holding a grudge against him. Man-Wolf hates him because of Roshi destroying the moon in the last tournament causing him to stay a wolf. Roshi easily beats him in the arena and was able to cure Man-Wolf's problem by using Krillin's head as a substitute moon. In the semi-finals, he was put up against the crane hermits star pupil, Tien Shinhan. Roshi forfeited the battle since Tien found out that he was really Roshi in disguise and because he had faith in Tien's abilities so he decided that he would be a better match for his students than himself. While Tien was conflicting with the commands Master Shen gave him in the final match against Goku, Roshi convinced Tien that Master Shen's ways are bad and saved Chiaotzu when Shen was going to kill him for Tien disobeying him. Return of King Piccolo When Krillin was killed after the tournament by Tambourine, Roshi was able to identify that he was a spawn of the evil demon King Piccolo that his former mentor, Master Mutaito sacrificed himself to seal away. Realizing that King Piccolo was back, Roshi decided to travel with Tien and Chiaotzu to get the Dragon Balls before the demon king could. When King Piccolo found them, Roshi attempted to use the Evil Containment Wave on him, but missed the rice cooker and the technique drained his lifeforce. Roshi was brought back to life after Goku defeated King Piccolo and traveled to Kami's Lookout to revive Shenron. King Piccolo's Reincarnation Three years later Master Roshi attends the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his friends and watch the battle against the reincarnated Piccolo. Dragon Ball Z Master Roshi steps onto the sidelines and mostly remains as a background character through out Dragon Ball Z. However, he does offer his wisdom and support frequently. Saiyan's Attack Five years later Master Roshi is seen at his him home with Krillin, and Bulma, waiting for there reunion with Goku and his son, Gohan. The group is soon confronted by a man named Raditz, who reveals he is Go ku's brother. He also reveals to Goku that he is a Saiyan warrior and was sent to Earth when he was a baby in order to wipe out all life. Master Roshi informs the confused and shocked Goku of a story that Grandpa Gohan told him. When he was a baby he hit his head and lost his memory, thus Goku lost his violent nature and become a happy, loving boy. Raditz implores Goku to join him in conquering planets, but is refused. However, Goku's son Gohan is kidnapped in order to get Goku to cooperate. Piccolo arrives to help Goku fight, and the two go off to take down Raditz. Later, Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi head to the battlefield and find Goku dying, a result of sacrificing himself to kill Raditz. Piccolo informs the group that two more Saiyans will be coming to Earth in one year, and that they far more powerful. A years later the Saiyans arrive and Master Roshi, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Ox-King, and Chi-Chi watch the battle on TV. They watch Yamcha fall, but the TV network shorts out, and they are unable to watch the continuing carnage, as Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo all fall on the battlefield as well. Later they go to the battlefield to retrieve their injured friends, Krillin reveals the home world of Piccolo, a place named Planet Namek where there are another a set of Dragon Balls that could be used to revive their fallen friends (as when Piccolo died, Kami did as well, rendering the Dragon Balls inert). The Space Tyrant, Frieza Master Roshi watches as Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan blast off into space, headed for Namek. Roshi is called by Bulma after they had arrived on Namek, but revealed the horrible news that Vegeta and a stronger being named Frieza were on the planet as well. Master Roshi visits the Hospital to tell Goku of the trouble on Namek. Later, Master Roshi is seen at Capsule Corporation with his friends who are worried about Goku, Gohan, and Krillin as they struggle to survive against Frieza on Namek. Later, after Chi-Chi asked Dr. Brief to build a second Capsule Corporation spaceship, she took Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Puar and Oolong with her to go to planet Namek. While Goku as a Super Saiyan was fighting Frieza, their attempts to fly were always cancelled either because of a breakdown of the spaceship or because of getting messages from band in Namek. Black Water Mist Some months later there is a party at Master Roshi's island. But they are affected by the Bl ack Water Mist let loose by Garlic Jr. They are later cured by the Sacred Water up in Kami's Lookout, and Garlic Jr. trapped in the Dead Zone yet again by Gohan. A Mysterious Youth Around a year later, Frieza and his father arrive on Earth looking for revenge against Goku, only to be halted by the appearance of a mysterious boy, who proceeds to transform into a Super Saiyan and destroys the villains. Goku arrives soon after, and the boy reveals himself to be named Trunks, and that he is the son of Vegeta and Bulma from the future, a world plagued by two killer Androids who had killed all of the Z Fighters. He also reveals Goku would succumb to a heart virus in a few years, but gives him the antidote and advises he and the others to train for the arrival of the Androids in three years time. The Androids and Cell Three years later Master Roshi is at his house with Oolong and Chiaotzu as they await the news regarding the battle with the Androids. Later, Goku who had come down with the heart virus is brought to his island to hide from the Androids, who were on the hunt for the fallen Super Saiyan. They later discover a monster named Cell (who is an Android from the future, who had come from another timeline in another time machine) who needs to absorb Android 17 and Android 18 to reach his "Perfect" form. A few days later, Goku recovers and he decides to continue his training in order to combat the Androids. Later the Androids arrive at his island looking for Goku, but Piccolo, who had merged with Kami, takes the Androids to a near by island to fight. Later the house is flooded due to Cell's final transformation. Master Roshi is later seen at Capsule corp. listening to Cell's announcement of the Cell Games that will take place in ten days. Later, Master Roshi watches the Cell Games on TV at his house with Bulma. Death and Revival Seven years after the defeat of Cell, Master Roshi is told by Gohan that Goku will be returning to Earth to attend the World Martial Arts Tournament. Master Roshi attends the Tournament to cheer on his friends. The appearance of Babidi changes the course of events, and after Vegeta is taken over by the wizard, he kills hundreds of people at the tournament in order to get Goku to fight him. Master Roshi goes with the others to look for the Dragon Balls in order to revive those killed by Vegeta. However, a much larger threat surfaces when Babidi's monster Majin Buu is released. He later takes refuge from Majin Buu on Kami's Lookout. A day later, Buu undergoes a transformation into Super Buu, who finds The Lookout and allows them to live for a short time as he await to fight the powerful warrior Goku promised him. While on The Lookout, Super Buu uses his Genocide Blast to kills all the people on Earth except for those on the Lookout. He is later tricked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order for Gotenks to fight him on his terms. After Piccolo believes Gotenks had lost, he destroys the door to the chamber, trapping them in for eternity. However, Buu is enraged when he learns he will not be able to eat chocolate, and rips a hole in the dimensions using his powerful voice. Super Buu escapes and turns everybody into chocolate and eats them. Later, Master Roshi is revived and gives his energy to Goku to fuel the Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu. Ten years later he attends the 28th World Tournament to cheer on his friends at the end of Dragon Ball Z ''series. Dragon Ball GT Master Roshi is seen in episode 40: "Piccolo's Decision", as he must go to the Tuffle Planet to escape the explosion of Earth and later attends a party at Bulma's house. In the last episode of ''Dragon Ball GT, Master Roshi is seen on his island with Krillin and Goku remembering old times and saying their final goodbyes to Goku. In his last appearance Master Roshi is seen on a few of the final flashbacks. Forms and Transformation Base Form In his normal state, he seems old and fragile usually walking with a cane, not doing much battle, but able to perform incredible acts that most ordinary people cannot accomplish, such as his ability to move at incredible speeds; in fact, compared to the average human, he could be seen as a superhuman. In the Vegeta Saga, he is seen having a power level of 139, compared to the average human's power level of 5, in the episode after the defeat of Raditz. When he was a teenager and a student under Mutaito, he wore clothes similar to what he wore in the present, as he was shown to have worn a light-purple, monk-like outfit and black sunglasses and had a full head of hair, when he was shown climbing Korin Tower, when Goku went back in time and met him around this time. (Whether this was before or after he climbed the tower was never stated.) 50% Max Power Roshi fought Tien in this form at the 22nd World Tournament. It is more muscular than his base form, but the muscles aren't as large as that of his max power. Max Power Master Roshi can also increase his energy and achieve his final and only stage. In this form, his appearance changes dramatically, with an enormous increase in muscle mass and strength. In this state, he can perform many ki attacks at their maximum potential (most noticeably being the enhanced MAX Power Kamehameha). Full power of this stage is unknown, but he was able to destroy the moon with a "Maximum Power" Kamehameha, causing Goku to revert back to his normal form after having transformed into his Great Ape form during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. This form is seen when he puts out the fires on Fire Mountain, as Jackie Chun when he destroys the Moon, and transforms into this form to fight Broly, but backed down at the last minute (mostly because he was too drunk to even focus). He rarely uses this form because of the decrease in speed and stamina. Special Abilities *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Kamehameha' - An energy blast of which Master Roshi created. He presumably taught it to Grandpa Gohan and then several of the Z Fighters of Earth, including Krillin and Yamcha. Goku figured out how to perform the technique after witnessing Master Roshi use it. This then became Goku's signature attack. Tien gained the ability to perform the Kamehameha, and double its power (something that was apparently retconned as the series continued), when he observed it from Yamcha. Majin Buu also learns the attack after seeing Goku use it. The attack is performed by cupping the hands at the side of the body, usually the right, drawing them back and saying "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" in five stages, before thrusting the hands forward and shooting a powerful blue energy beam towards the target. *'The Original Kamehameha' - The original version of the Kamehameha, it involves many arm sweeping movements before cupping the hands together. *"Maximum Power Kamehameha" - This is simply a Kamehameha performed after ki is gathered into all parts of the body, causing a far more muscular build than normal. This causes a much more powerful blast than normally possible. Capable of destorying a planetary body about the size of Earth's moon. *'Afterimage Technique (Shadow Fist) '- With this ability, Master Roshi can move in an explosive burst so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. Most often it is used to dodge an incoming attack and get behind the opponent to perform a counter-attack. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Roshi instead uses the Afterimage Strike. *'Hypnosis Technique' - A technique that was used by Master Roshi at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Man-Wolf. It can be used to hypnotize and control the mind of the opponent. *'Sleepy Boy Technique' - Used by Master Roshi at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament (as Jackie Chun). Basically this is a hypnosis move used to put the opponent to sleep, by using hand motions and weird voice sounds. *'Telepathy' - The ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. Master Roshi uses this at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament to read the mind of Nam who was in desperate need of water for his drought-ridden village. He later uses this to converse between himself and the Master Shen during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, even if the conversation was merely exchanging insults. *'Thunder Shock Surprise' - The most potent and powerful attack used by Master Roshi (disguised as Jackie Chun) in which he shoots a lightning blast towards the target using both hands, and traps the opponent within an electric field. The attack is extremely lethal and dangerous, and as such, Roshi prefers not to use it. Before Goku, Master Roshi had only needed to use the attack once before while sparring with Grandpa Gohan. *'Evil Containment Wave (Demon Seal)' - Invented by Mutaito as a way to capture King Piccolo. The problem with this technique is that it sacrifices the user's life. First, you hold one hand in the air, palm up, and stick two fingers out. Basically, you concentrate on the user and pick them up, forcing their spirit to a destination. In all the cases, the user was forced into a container with a holy talisman charm reading "demon seal" or "magic seal". The aim has to be perfect in order to get the user inside the jar, and it takes a great deal of discipline. *'Special Beam Cannon' - Master Roshi was shown to use this technique in the Dragon Ball Z OVA/Video Game Dragon Ball Z: Atsumare! Gokū Wārudo. He is not shown to use the tecnique in any other part of the Dragon Ball media. *'High Speed Rush' - Master Roshi's Blast 2 Rush Attack in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *Turtle School Ultimate Fist - Master Roshi's Blast 2 Rush Attack in his Max Power form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'False Courage' - One of Master Roshi's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Pump Up' - One of Master Roshi's Blast 1 in his Max Power form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Ki Sense' - The ability to sense others' power levels. *Super agility and stamina (In normal form) *Super strength (In max power form) Fighting Techniques *'Jan Ken' - This is Goku's signature attack in early Dragon Ball, but is soon replaced by the Kamehameha. The user shouts Jan-ken, then a name corresponding to the attack. Jan-ken-gu, equals rock and will be a strong punch. Jan-ken-choki, equals scissors and will be a poke in the eyes. Jan-ken-pa, equals paper and will be an open palm strike. The same technique was taught to Goku's grandfather by Master Roshi. It is unknown whether he is the inventor of the technique although it is assumed so. *'Bound Technique (Hands and Feet Paralysis)' - This move was used by Master Roshi when he pitted against Man-Wolf during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Despite its usage in the manga, it was only named in the anime. *'Mad Cow Attack (Drunken Fist)' - Master Roshi used this technique as Jackie Chun in the World Martial Arts Tournament. He acts drunk wobbling around, and while the opponent is confused, he hits him catching him off guard. Quite possibly a reference to the Jackie Chan movie, Drunken Master. *'Pressure Point Attack '- A technique which, by touching certain pressure points on an opponent's body, can incite effects such as paralysis. Major Battles *Roshi & Shen Vs King Piccolo's demon sons *Master Roshi Vs (Grandpa) Gohan (Stated to have fought him, battle never seen) *Master Roshi (Jackie Chun) Vs Yamcha *Master Roshi (Jackie Chun) Vs Krillin *Master Roshi (Jackie Chun) Vs Goku *Master Roshi (Jackie Chun) Vs Man-Wolf *Master Roshi (Jackie Chun) Vs Tien Shinhan *Master Roshi Vs King Piccolo (Old form) *Master Roshi Vs Bio Warriors (Movie 2) *Master Roshi Vs Ebifurya, Kishime and Misokatsun (Movie 2) Live-Action Movies Master Roshi appeared in the unofficial Chinese film, Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins (portrayed by Eddie Chan), and appeared in Dragonball: Evolution (portrayed by Chow Yun-Fat). Video Games Master Roshi is a playable character in the games *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butoden *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (Playable with Jackie Chun as an alternate outfit and MAX Power Mode as a transformation) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (Playable with Jackie Chun as an alternate outfit and MAX Power Mode as a transformation) *Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure (Playable as Jackie Chun) *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (as Jackie Chun) Master Roshi also appears in the following games: *Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku *Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II *Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Kouhei Miyauchi (DB, DBZ Episodes 1-260, DB Movies 1-3, and DBZ Movies 1-12), Hiroshi Masuoka (DBZ Episodes 288-291, DBGT, Video Games, and and Jump Special), Kinya Aikawa (DB Movie 4), and Masaharu Satou (DBZ Movie 13 and DBKai). *Ocean Group Dub: Michael Donovan (1995 DB Eps 1-13, DB Movie 1) Ian James Corlett (DBZ Saiyan Saga), Peter Kelamis (DBZ Namek Saga), Terry Klassen (DBZ Android Saga to Majin Buu Saga), and Dave Ward (DBZ Movies 1-3). *Blue Water Dub: Dean Galloway *FUNimation Dub: Mike McFarland *Portuguese Dub: Ricardo Spínola *Italian Dub: Mario Scarabelli *Portuguese (Brazilian) Dub: Gileno Sandoro Trivia *It is possible Roshi designed his Jackie Chun disguise to be a homage to Master Mutaito, as it has the same hairstyle Mutaito had. *Master Roshi is shown to smoke during both Dragon Ball's World Tournament Saga and Dragon Ball Z's Imperfect Cell Saga. *Aside from Krillin, Roshi is the only male main character whose birth is unaccounted for to have never been evil (at least in the manga, though the Anime did have him briefly becoming evil due to the Black Water Mist and Baby's control). Even Goku, aka Kakarot, was initially evil, and Gohan, Goten, and Trunks' births are accounted for. *Master Roshi has a driver's license, which he uses to prove his identity to a doubtful Chi-Chi in the chapter "In Search of Kame-Sen'nin" (it was likely a pilot's liscense, since he is shown to own a private jet). *Roshi enjoys eating home delivered pizza, which serves as a tongue-in-cheek joke, because he lives so far out into the ocean. *Master Roshi was the first character to be shown to transform when he transforms into his full power form. *During the Garlic Jr. Saga, when all the Z Fighters were under the Black Water Mist's control, Roshi was the only person who retained the ability to clearly speak. *Though Roshi usually appears wearing a signature turtle shell on his back, he actually has an entire closet full of different colored varieties to choose from, as seen in Dragon Ball episodes 14 and 55. *Roshi Makes an appearance in Cross Epoch, where he is partnered with Sanji. *Master Roshi can be seen on a hoarding in West City in Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans. *Master Roshi's full power form shares some similarties with the Ultra Super Saiyan form. They both give the user super strength, but decrease speed and stamina. *Roshi's tournament alias' name, Jackie Chun, is a parody of martial artist Jackie Chan. *Roshi sacrificed himself to try to put King Piccolo in the evil container. Category:Good Category:Human Category:Supportive Category:Movie characters Category:Page added by Ultimate Goku Category:Martial Artists Category:Video Game characters Category:Canonical Pages Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Teacher Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighter Support Category:Martial Artists teachers Category:Martial Artists teacher Category:Martial Arts Champions